Ustedes dos o un nosotros cuatro
by LinaWithlock
Summary: Que es capas de hacer un corazón enamorado solo por conservarla a su lado, incluso compartirla.
1. Chapter 1

USTEDES DOS O NOSOTROS CUATRO.

Hasta donde es capas de llegar un corazón enamorado, aceptarías todo solo por conservarla a tu lado, aunque eso implique compartir.


	2. Chapter 2

USTEDES DOS O UN NOSOTROS CUATRO.

Ring,ring,ring.

_Bueno hermosa como estas te desocupaste rápido…..

_Hay yo también me considero hermoso pero me alegra que me lo digas.

_ ¿Emmet?._¿Eres tú?.

_ Claro que soy yo a quien más llamas hermoso, mira que soy celoso jaja la risotada de él es inconfundible.

_Hermano como estas, que gusto que me llames y dime que cuentas, como esta Edward hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ustedes…..

_ Estamos bien yo cada vez más sexy, aunque eso ya lo sabes y Eddy cada día más amargado, aunque creo que es por falta de un buen polvo jajaja_Se escucha un golpe seco y maldición por parte de Em.

_Hola Jazz como estas se escucha una voz diferente y supe qué Edward logro quitarle el teléfono al hombre sexy.

_Pero se preguntaran quien soy y como me llamo, pues bien soy Jasper Whitlock, tengo 28 años soy originario de Texas pero al terminar el instituto aplique una beca para la universidad de Seattle, ya que mis padres no tenían los medios para pagar los gastos que mis estudios y con mis ahorros y la beca pude costear la carrera, ya instalado salí a recorrer los alrededores para familiarizar con el entorno, iba entretenido viendo calles y edificios no me percate de un auto venia a toda velocidad y por poco no la cuento, si no es por un chico que salió de la nada me jalo del brazo evitando que el vehículo me impactara, no estaría aquí, ese fue el día que conocí a los hermanos Cullen. Emmet o hermano oso como me gusta llamarlo, él es de mi misma edad y Edward con un año menor a nosotros, son dos personas totalmente diferentes uno alegre y fiestero y el otro más reservado pero sobre todo dedicado a los estudios pero ambos de buen corazón que imediatamente me aceptarón como un integrante más de su familia al igual que sus padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

_Jasper, jasperr, Jasper Whitlock._ Escucho unos gritos al otro lado de la línea telefónica que interrumpen mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta de que el oso tiene de nuevo el teléfono.

_Ay Emmet no grites que no estoy sordo.

_Pues pareciera hermano te estoy hable y hable pero parecías ido yo creí que se había cortado la comunicación, me pero no nos desviemos del tema principal. ¿Quién es la afortunada?¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?¿Es bonita?¿No tendrá un par de amigas solteritas, aunque bueno si tienen novio no soy celoso. _ Se escucha de nuevo otro golpe a veces me pregunto si Em es así por tanto golpe que á recibido y después un Eddy porque me pegas no ves que estoy hablando con Jazz de algo muy delicado. –Delicado como no, tratando de sacarme información y yo que tenía la esperanza de que se olvidara de mi equivocación al contestar la llamada.

_ Jasper, escucho gritar a Ed, disculpa al idiota de mi hermano ya lo conoces lo único que le funciona es esa bocaza que tiene porque el cerebro no lo creo, -hey recuerden que sigo presente y ya Edward dejame hablar no seas tan entrometido que este es un tema importante y dime Jazz que pasa, por la forma en que me contestaste dedusco que tienes novia, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

_Ay oso,-sin querer suspiro- si estoy viendo a alguien pero, es, me detengo antes de terminar la frase, complicado, _ella es hermosa toda una diosa, pero. _Tiene novio termina el por mí a lo que aclaro rápidamente aun a mí pesar, -no es eso, ella no tiene ¨novio¨, ninguno es suficiente para poder mantener el interés de ella por mucho tiempo y lo más importante es que me enamorado de ella y ese era lo más importante en esta digamos relación no involucrar sentimientos y sé que es imposible que acepte algo formal conmigo o con cualquier otro. _Me cuesta hablar de este tema.

_Uf oigo contestar a Em, y lo escucho decir- Ed tenemos que ir a ayudar a Jazz con la ¨hermosa, diosa¨ de la que se nos á enamorado, si definitivamente tenemos que ir.- Comenta alegre mente, ya se, voy a reservar los boletos de una vez para mañana, oigo y ese comentario me aterra, trato de arreglarlo pero fallo miserablemente y en mi intento de no parecer deseperado y él lo nota al instante. _ Jazz que nos estas ocultado para no querer que vayamos a visitarte no será que en lugar de ´hermosa es horribley gorda verdad. Jaja _ No Emmet, primer error, decir su nombre completo, por favor no es necesario que vengan y no pienses que no me alegar que me visiten pero deberás no es necesario.

_De eso nada no voy o mejor dicho vamos a dejar a nuestro hermano solo, -listo escucho teclear en la computadora al reservarlos boletos y un todo arreglado ya están los boletos para mañana así que iras a recogernos a las 6pm querido Jazz Edward has la maleta viajamos a New York una vacaciones de ultimo minuto, buenos Jasper te dejamos hay mucho que hacer y tenemos que dejar todo listo hablamos luego cuídate bye._ Dice y cuelga la llamada me siento tentado a marcar de regreso pero sé que será inútil ya que una vez que a Emmet Cullen se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir.

_Me dejo caer en la silla y llevo mis manos a la cabeza maldiciendo mi estupidez, ella me va a matar, ya que ese es nuestro arreglo, solo sexo sin ataduras a ella no le interesa conocer amigos no quiere tener que relacionarse con nadie solo los dos.

_Ring, ring, maldigo mi suerte, sé de quién es esa llamada y me resisto a contestar pero sé que si no lo hago se va a enojar mas y entonces la perderé ya que hay mucho en la lista de espera y no lo digo porque ella sea fácil ni nada solo que en verdad es preciosa y no puede evitar levantar miradas por donde camina y lo sabe le gusta ser admirada y deseada.

_Bueno, se escucha esa voz que hace que se me olvide hasta mi propio nombre. -Hola guapo me extrañas…._Paso saliva y digo…_Nena me vas a matar….

_A ver Jasper.-Dice un poco más seria dejando aún lado su forma tan sexy de hablarme y sé que estoy en problemas.

_ Porque según tú-recalcando la ultima letra -te voy a matar- Ok aquí viene lo bueno suelto un sonoro suspiro y que dios me ayude.

_Jasperrrr.- Voy voy leconteaunosamigosdenuestrarelación, ok ya lo dije uf,-Jazz vaquero no entendí nada puedes repetirlo pero con más calma por favor.

-Hay esa voz que emplea no puedo negarle nada en fin, nena hace rato cuando esperaba tu llamada tuve una llamada de mi amigo Emmet el cual confundí contigo y le llame nena lamentable mente no pude desviar la conversación y terminamos hablando de este arreglo que tenemos tu y yo, te lo juro que no pude evitarlo y se le ocurrió venir a conocerte, bueno a él y a su hermano deberas que trate de que no vinieran pero fue imposible, entenderé si no quieres seguir viéndome lo lamento enserio.

…_Nena estas ahí. pregunto esperanzado a que no esté muy molesta. _Si Jasper aquí sigo, dices mañana, bueno está bien mañana nos podemos ver en el antro te parece a las 10 de la noche._ Sin esperar mi contestación agrega._ Ahora te dejo estoy un poco ocupada te mando un beso.-Nena espera estás hablando enserio no estás molesta. Alo que me contesta. _Para nada vaquero te veo o mejor dicho los veo mañana extráñame ok bye bye y cuelga.

_O dios o dios estoy seguro que me amas dios, te prometo que si después de esta no me vota voy a misa todos los domingo y ayudo a toda persona que necesite mi ayuda, tambiena ayudar cruzar la calle a ancianitas en fin todo lo que me pidas gracia, gracias. _Si ya se soy patético, pero cuando al amor llega no puedes dejarlo partir aunque tengas que humillarte.

_Paso el resto del día divagando en que pasara cuando los chicos lleguen, llega la noche y estoy tentado a llamarla para saber si sigue del éxelente humor pero decido no tentar mi suerte , solo le ruego a dios que todo salga bien al día siguiente.

_Al día siguiente me levanto temprano para terminar de preparar los pendientes y poder relajarme el fin de semana, no voy a mentir estoy echó un manojo de nervios y para rematar recibo un mensaje que me deja un mal presentimiento.

_Jasper;

_Quisiera hablar contigo esta noche, a solas, es importante y de antemano lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara así esta bien, cuídate te veo en unas horas.

_Y con estas cuantas letras mi mayor temor se hace realidad, me va a dejar no puedo evitar que las lagrimas se escapen de mis ojos es increíble que a mi edad no pueda controlarme pero lo hombres también lloran, sobre todo por amor y lo peor de todo es que fue mí culpa, no sé cuánto tiempo estoy tirado en el sofá cuando me llega una idea, voy hacer que me perdone no importa lo que tenga que hacer, si tengo que arrastrarme y rogar pero le voy a demostrar que soy lo que necesita, no importa cuanto tarde pero no la voy a dejar ir cueste lo que cueste.

_Me levanto con toda la energía posible y con mi nueva resolución me doy cuenta que han pasado horas desde que recibí el mensaje, estoy con el tiempo justo para llegar al aereopuerto, tomo mi cartera y la llaves regando que no haiga mucho tráfico.

_Llego al tiempo justo de verlos salir por la puerta, Emmet sigue como siempre, llamando la atención ya que a simple vista causa un poco de temor por ser tan grande, pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es tan sociable que parece un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, por otro lado esta Edward con su extraña forma de ser siempre analizando todo alrededor, como dije son muy diferentes no parecen hermanos.

_ Jasper, hermano que gusto verte cada día te ves más viejo y acabado tu hermosura te está acabando.- Y ríe.

_ Por desgracia el estado de ánimo de la mañana me paso factura, y sé que é de verme como una piltrafa pero no comento nada solo me sonrío dándole a entender que es verdad lo que dice.

_Caminamos hacia el auto, Em súper animado contando su travesias y como coqueteo con la azafata del vuelo y Ed solo negando con la cabeza deberas que lo compadesco a de ser difícil vivir con una persona adulta atrapada en un cuerpo de niño, pero así es la familia uno no la escoge, aunque me da gusto que estén juntos se que mama Esme es muy maternal y no quiere que se separen hasta que hagan una familia me hubiera gustado tener hermanos.

_Y dime Jazz, que tienes pensado para este fin de semana, espero conocer muchas nenas ya que estoy un poco falto de acción a lo que suelta una risa Ed y contesta.- Falto de acción, por favor si apenas el fin de semana pasado estuviste con una mujer y no la soltaste hasta el lunes que incluso no te presentaste a trabajar ese día, ya me tenias harto con tantos gritos que salían de tu habitación.

_Mira Eddy que tú seas un reprimido y no te guste disfrutar la vida, no tiene que decir que haga lo mismo a demás te hubieras ido a un hotel si tanto te molestaba mira que incluso te ofrecí que te nos unieras pero no quisiste santurrón.- a lo cual yo lo mire como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, unírsele deberas está hablando en serio, aunque no es mala idea, a lo mejor, no no que idiotes estas pensando Jasper es una barbaridad pero no una mala idea a lo mejor es lo que necesito, volteo a ver a Em a lo que él me pregunta.

-¿Que pasa jazz te ocurre algo? estoy tentado a preguntar, pero desecho la idea es descabellada y contesto,- nada solo me peguntaba si tenían reparos si querían salir de antro hoy y conocer a mi nena.

_Claro que queremos conocerla y que mejor motivo yendo de fiesta. Y ¿Dónde la veremos?

_Pues en El Metropolis su antro, ellos voltean a verme y preguntan. ¿Tiene un antro? Woo ¿Pues que edad tiene para tener su propio antro y en New York.

_Tiene 23 años, si y antes de que digan algo es joven para tener su propio antro sin mencionar su propio departamento en un edificio muy lujoso y no sus padres no le han ayudado lo a echo ella sola, es muy buena para los negocios y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, pero ya no diré nada mas ustedes mismo lo verán con sus propios ojos hoy en la noche.

_Llegamos a mi casa entre risas y anécdotas, los dejo que se instalen y tomen una ducha mientras tanto le mando un mensaje para avisarle que ya están aquí y que nos vemos en un rato a lo que ella solo contesta con un simple, esta bien se que tengo un camino difícil que recorrer con ella pero me la voy a ganar como que me llamo Jasper Whitlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer.

Son las 9 de la noche, yo ya estaba listo y esperando a que ellos salieran para poder ponernos en marcha, tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate en que Emmet estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala hasta que finalmente habló.

_.A ver Jasper, en este preciso momento me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene mal y no trates de negarlo, a leguas se nota que tienes algo que no te deja vivir, y no se si sentirme molesto o decepcionado el que no confíes en mí. - Se que a veces me comporto como si todo en la vida fuera diversión pero tu sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en nosotros, tal vez no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero si lo somos del alma y mis padres te adoptaron como un hijo más, así que empieza a cantar, que es lo que te atormenta.

_Emmet tenía razón, necesito sacar lo que me tiene angustiado y creo que es hora que les cuente la naturaleza de mi relación por así llamarla, total ya estoy pendiendo de un hilo y un punto de vistas de fuera podría ayudarme y aconsejarme aunque no he desechado la idea del trío que comento en el coche.

_.Está bien creo que tienes razón te voy a decir todo pero quiero que me escuches sin interrupciones, esto es muy importante para mí.

Flashback

Vamos Jasper no puedes dejarme planta, prometiste que me llevarías a bailar es la tercera vez que lo haces.- Me reclamo mi novia María, teníamos saliendo 4 meses y no lo niego el sexo era bueno pero yo quería una relación más formal, quería hacer una familia así que esta discusión no estaba llegando a ningún lugar, ella no entendía que yo tenía que trabajar para que en un futuro cercano casarnos y poder darle lo que necesitara y este instante no podía dejar botado mi trabajo por salir a bailar.

\- Entiende amor no puedo posponer este reunió, es muy importante –más importante que yo– replicó indignada, sabes que Jasper has lo que se te dé la gana, pero después no te quejes.- Y con eso último colgó la llamada.

_. Me quedé meditando sus palabras y no tuve más remedio que cancelar la reunión, ya que María me necesitaba y tenía mucha razón, ella tiene que ser primero que todo si quería llegar a formalizar y cansarnos.

Salí rápidamente de la oficina con la esperanza de que estuviera en su departamento, pero al llegar no había nadie a lo que imagine que se iría al antro con alguna amiga y como culparla si yo mismo la había orillado a salir sin mí.

Lo buenos es que sabía cuál era el antro que le gustaba frecuentar el antro de moda El Metropolis, tenía poco de haberse inaugurado y era lo más concurrido, decían que la dueña era de lo mejor y no había escatimado en gasto para dejar el lugar impresionante.

Llegue al lugar y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi novia en pleno faje al entrada del lugar, nunca creí que pudiera engañarme, en verdad no lo imaginé, ella no se había percatado de mi llegada hasta que estuve en frente de ellos, y mi primer impulso fue propinarle un golpe al tipo y encarar a María, el tipo al darse cuenta de quién era yo salió huyendo del lugar, ella al verse sola comenzó a decir que no lo conocía y que la había besado por sorpresa cosa que no creí en ningún momento ya que el beso no parecía de dos desconocidos, yo solo la veía llorar pero no me conmovieron sus lágrimas era tanta mi rabia que no sabía que hacer, al voltear a un lado vi a una hermosa mujer que al parecer había presenciado todo el show que se tenía montado en las afueras del lugar, pero lo que no tenía previsto es que se acercara para anotará su número telefónico en mi mano y besarme, en ese momento olvide todo a mi alrededor solo existimos ella y yo, cuando nos separamos apenas recordaba mi nombre, ella se dio la vuelta para caminar a un auto que estaba estacionado en el lugar, lo rodeó y al abrir la puerta del chofer solo dijo– Llamame– Se montó al auto y se perdió en las calles oscuras de la ciudad, yo camine de regreso a mi auto con una muy molesta ex novia pisandome los talones y reclamando quien era la tipa con la cual me había besado, yo no conteste solo me subí a mi auto y salí del lugar en una nube.

_. Desde ese día deje de hablar con María, contacte a la hermosura que me había dado su número._. Nuestra relación se basa principalmente en sexo sin compromiso y ataduras, el trato es yo no pregunto nada de ella y a ella no le interesa nada de mi vida privada.

Fin flashback

_. Les mentí hermano solo se su nombre y edad, no se si tiene padres, hermanos, abuelos o algún familiar, no se como consiguió abrir el lugar o de donde consiguió el dinero, pero no me importa su pasado solo me interesa nuestro futuro.

_. Un futuro que siento cada día más lejano y sin esperanzas, la amo Emmet y no quiero perderla.

_. Cuando terminó de hablar lo veo y esta muy callado cosa extraña, eso me pone nervioso ya que se que está analizando lo que le dije.

_. Di algo por favor– sé que he de verme patético, yo un hombre hecho y derecho rogando por un consejo y aun no le he dicho que quiero que me ayude haciendo un trío con ella, esa es última oportunidad para demostrarle que yo puedo ser lo que necesita, se que hemos hecho varias fantasías pero nunca me ha comentado ninguna como esta, pero le voy a demostrar que conmigo puede tener lo que deseé.

_. Por fin rompe el incómodo silencio solo para pedirle a Edward que se acerque, el a estado escuchando todo mi relato pero al igual que Emmet está sin decir palabra.

_. Esto se pone muy incómodo y decido un tanto molestó que no voy a decir nada más, si ellos no piensan decir nada ya encontraré la forma de arreglar este asunto.

_.Bueno creo que es hora de salir, no quiero llegar tarde por estar atorados en el tráfico, hago el intento de levantarme pero una mano me lo impide y por fin se deciden a hablar.

_. Jasper primero que nada lamento lo sucedido con María, y comprendo que a raíz de eso estas con esa inseguridad, tu no eras así, siempre fuiste seguro de ti mismo acuérdate como ligabas en la universidad con seguridad y carisma y ahora no reconozco al hombre que está frente a mí. Y en segundo lugar, estás seguro que estás enamorado, ya que el amor y deseo es muy diferente, quiero suponer que ella es buena en la cama porque sé que eres un caballero y no me vas a decir nada mas, ya que estas muy obsesionado con ella.

_. No estoy obsesionado– lo interrumpo ya que indigna que piense eso de mí, parece que no me conoce y me está hablando como si fuera un adolescente que se puede confundir y no sabe cómo diferenciar el amor y el deseo o la lujuria.

_. Jasper por favor no me interrumpas yo te escuche ahora tu lo mismo. –Y no puedo rebatir ya que es verdad quería un consejo pues aquí está.

._ Como te decía lamento el engaño de María pero ¿Cuánto tiempo dejaste pasar lo de su engaño antes de buscar a esa otra mujer? Horas, días, semanas lamento decirte esto pero te aferraste a tu "chica" como tabla de salvavidas y no procesaste el engaño como era debido, y eso está bien pero te enamoraste y no digo que sea malo pero ella en ningún momento te prometió amor, y lo aceptaste, ahora contéstame con la verdad, ¿ Crees que ella sienta una mínima parte de lo que tú sientes? Porque si no es así no vale la pena que lo intentes más, es mejor dar la vuelta y seguir a delante ya encontrarás a alguien que en verdad te amé.

_. Meditó sus palabras y se mi respuesta.

_. Estoy seguro que si siente algo más que deseo.

_. Siendo así te vamos a ayudar verdad Edward –a lo que él contesta.

_. Por supuesto nunca abandonaremos a un hermano y vamos que ya estamos retrasados.

_. Qué bueno que aceptan ayudarme y sobre eso ya sé como podrías hacerlo.- tomó aire y digo.

_. Emmet quiero que hagamos un trío con ella.

_. Los dos voltean a verme y exclaman.

_ ¿Qué?

—

Ustedes que opinan aceptara Emmet ayudar a Jasper o pensará que está loco, en el próximo y último capítulo conoceremos a la nena y sabremos si estará pensando abandonar al pobre de Jazz o el esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y ¿aceptar ella a ser el trío? Ustedes aceptarían yo si jeje y ed ¿se quedará fuera.?

Lamento las faltas de ortografía ya que aun no e podido conseguir una beta, pero ya estoy en eso tenga me un poquito de paciencia por favor.

Nos leemos en próximo capítulo y dejen sus rr y digan qué les pareció.

Avance del próximo capítulo.

_ ¿ Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?

_ Nunca he estado mas segura de algo en mi vida, es lo mejor además ya tengo visto otro ¨proyecto¨ mejor y sabes que después de esto es lo mejor para los dos, no puedo seguir asi.

_ Tú sabrás lo que haces.

_ Yo siempre se lo que hago.

_ ¿Por cierto vendrá esta noche?

_ Pregunta una tercera persona en la habitación _ claro y no vendrá solo trae a dos amigos y espero poder hablar con él a solas y decirle todo de una vez por todas. Solo espero que no lo tome mal y comprenda.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo, pero apuesto a que saben a quién pertenece…

Se quedan estáticos sin saber que decir, creo que tenía que haber soltado la bomba con un poco más de tacto.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando Jasper? No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación, de dónde sacas esa idea – exclamó Edward viéndose entre asombrado y molesto, y tu señalando a Emmet ya ves lo que ocasionan tus comentarios estupidos.

Emmet me sigue viendo y suelta una carcajada para después decir – es broma verdad, hay jazz ya sabía yo que el viejo jasper estaba escondido por ahí.

Acaso me ves riendo, estoy hablando muy enserio exclamó molesto por no tomar enserio lo que digo – no jasper– contesta Em, esto se está saliendo de control una cosa es acostarse con una chica por diversos motivos ya sea deseo,lujuria o por el simple hecho de experimentar, pero no hay sentimientos de por medio, estas mal Jasper y si has llegado a considerar hacer debes estar muy desesperado.

Estoy creyendo que ella no es buena para ti y no me está gustando nada, pero vamos hacer una cosa, dejanos tratarla y veras que encontraremos otra solución para ganarte su corazón sin tomar medida extremas.

Aceptó de mala manera pero en fin ya me darán la razón.

Nos ponemos en marcha doy gracias de que no hay mucho tráfico y llegamos en tiempo récord, aunque es temprano ya hay mucha gente esperando para entrar.

Bajamos del auto y gracias al cielo no tenemos que hacer fila para entrar ya que gracias a ella me conocen y entramos directamente.

No pude evitar ver la cara de ellos al entrar al lugar, a pesar de estar lleno se puede apreciar lo magnífico de la decoración en el techo se puede apreciar una enorme bola de cristal que al reflejar las luces multicolores da una apariencia mágica, está conformado de dos plantas la segunda planta es la zona Vip que solo accedes a través de una escalera custodiada de dos gorilas como yo los llamo, les hago señas a mis hermanos para que me sigan a la parte de arriba, ellos sigue admirando el lugar, al llegar arriba pueden apreciara que está tapado con una cortinas blancas casi transparentes que le da un poco de intimidad al lugar, hay una barra atendida por el barman que no recuerdo el nombre y varias mesas repartidas en la planta.

Nos sentamos en una mesa donde se puede apreciar la planta baja y se acerca una de las meseras, Jessica para ser preciso -Buenas noches Jasper, caballeros bienvenidos que les puedo ofrecer de tomar-. Un Wiskey para mi Jessica, y ustedes pregunto -Emmet pide lo mismo al igual que Edward- tres Wiskey por favor le contesto- en un momento se los traigo– nos dice no sin antes mirar insistentemente a Edward pero él está tan entretenido viendo a todos lados que no se percata de nada.

Vuelve con nuestras bebidas y con un mensaje de ella avisando que en un momento se reúne con nosotros y eso me pone nerviosos y ansioso.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del lugar.

Me acaban de informar que ya está aquí Jasper, le digo a las chica que han estado conmigo toda la tarde ultimando detalles del antro - pues andando dice una de ellas no los hagamos esperar-hagamos -perdona pero dirás que yo no los haga esperar a ti quien te apunto. - Ay no seas así no nos vas a presentar estas oyendo amiga los quiere para ella solita, siempre queriendo acaparar todo - mejor callate que no se te olvide que ya tienes quien te dome, además tu misma has dicho que te tiene plenamente satisfecha o no. Y ella también tiene dueño -bueno que esté a dieta no quiere decir que no vea el menú pero mejor vamos no te enojes y de una vez sal de este aprieto en el que estas a y recuerda estamos contigo pase lo que pase.

No puedo evitarlo y las abrazo se que puedo confiar en ellas.-Vamos de una vez no quiero posponerlo más y salimos de la oficina las tres juntas.

Al llegar al a la zona Vip no puedo dejar de recorrer el lugar hasta que los veo sentados en una mesa Jazz es hermoso pero no puedo pasar por alto a los dos espécimen que están sentados con él, nos acercamos y puedo apreciar que no nos quitan la vista de encima.

Buenas noches caballeros, saludamos a lo que ellos se levantan muy caballerosamente

el primero en hablar es Jasper- señoritas buenas noches a lo que las chicas sonríen muy coquetamente a lo que yo solo ruedo los ojos siempre es lo mismo cuando están con el. . El primero en hablar y hacer las presentaciones es Jasper siempre un caballero: chicos ellas son, Alice, Rosalie y por último pero la más importante para mi, mi Isabella a lo que me estira la mano hacia mi, la tomó sin vacilar y escuchó a sus acompañantes decir – señoritas mucho gusto soy Emmet y el es mi hermano Edward Cullen es un placer conocerlas e Isabella me extiende la mano para continuar – un sabes los deseos que teníamos de conocerte.

Extiende su mano y yo la tomó sin vacilar al igual que la de a Edward su hermano, no lo puedo negar son dos hombres bastante guapos y que hacen tener pensamientos bastantes subidos de tono, me reprendo de esos pensamiento ya que tengo a jazz a un lado los saludos muy formalmente – es un gusto soy Isabella Swan y volteo a ver a jasper para darle un beso nada inocente.

Nos separamos al oír aclarar la garganta a alguien seguido por un comentario de Alice – chicos están en un lugar público, guardense sus demostraciones amorosas para cuando estén solos.

Volteo a verla muy molesta por la interrupción pero se que tiene razón, aunque no lo pasó por alto– ¿no tienen trabajo que hacer?– a lo que Alice rueda los ojos, pero Rose entiende la indirecta.

Claro que si jefa ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Alice? Fue un placer conocerlos, vamos amiga dejemosla atender a sus amigos, nos vemos después y bella recuerda lo que hablamos.

Las veo alejarse y dejo escapar una ligera risa, cuando volteo para ver a mis acompañantes los veo observarme con interés y deseo, no lo niego eso me gusta siempre e sabido que por mi físico y forma de ser atraigo a los hombres y porqué no una que otra mujer aunque no me sienta atraída por ellas me gusta sentirme deseada. Nos sentamos y estoy lista que empiece el interrogatorio.

Bueno chicos cuenteme ¿de donde son? ¿a que se dedican? y sobre todo ¿desde cuando se conocen?.

POV EMMET

Estamos prácticamente deslumbrados por el lugar, es magnífico las luces, la decoración es moderna y sobre todo el ambiente es de lo mejor, volteo para ver a ed cuando jazz nos hace señas para seguirlo a la segunda planta del lugar claramente una zona más exclusiva ya que está custodiada por unos tipo enormes y miren que yo soy grande. Al llegar a la planta alta se puede apreciar el buen gusto en la decoración y sobre todo es más íntimo, nos y ubicamos en una mesa de donde se puede apreciar la pista de baile. Se acerca una mesera muy guapa para preguntar si queremos tomar algo, nos decidimos por la misma bebida, se aleja para regresar rápidamente con nuestras bebidas y una nota para Jasper, la cual me supongo que es de ella, lo notó tranquilo pero se que esta nervioso, estoy por preguntarle que sucede cuando la veo por primera vez y se que es ella, no la conozco pero algo en mi me dice si es. Mi primer impulso es correr a ella y llevarla lejos no dejar que nadie la toque reclamarla como mía poco a poco veo que se acerca con dos personas más, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de ella, escuchó que alguien habla pero no presto atención hasta que Jasper dice algo que rompe mi burbuja y dice ella es mi Isabella y con eso mi lado posesivo me dice que no es suya si no mía.

POV EDWARD

No puedo evitar admirar el lugar en verdad es hermoso, sigo Em y jazz a la planta alta y es igual de bonito pero con un aire más privado e íntimo, nos sentamos y rápidamente nos atienden preguntando por nuestra orden a lo que elegimos lo mismo estamos tratando de relajarnos cuando aparecen tres hermosas mujeres, pero una es la que llama toda mi atención y decido que esta noche es mía aunque todos mis planes se vienen abajo cuando Jasper la presenta como su Isabella. Nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida pero en este momento no puedo evitar maldecir y odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, me pregunto si ¿es verdad que la ama? ya que estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella esta noche. Lo lamento por él, pero en la guerra y en amor todo se vale.

POV BELLA

Comenzamos a platicar y me doy cuenta que son personas muy agradables y entiendo por que jazz lo aprecia tanto como para considerarlos sus hermanos. Todo marcha bien hasta que Emmet suelta la primera pregunta. – Bella háblanos de ti– no se quieres saber mi vida no tiene nada de emocionante- eso lo dudo, lo escucho decir- pero pregunta – a ver – parece meditar – una fácil, ¿cuántos años tienes?.

Sabes que esa pregunta no se le hace a una dama, aparento reprenderlo pero después rió – es mentira Em tengo 24 años. Parece asombrado de mi edad a lo que comenta – eres muy joven, aunque aparentas menos edad – esos es bueno- comento- no me gustaría parecer mayor a mi edad ya sabes como somos las mujeres.

Siguiente pregunta: ¿quienes son tus padres y donde estan? Esa pregunta es difícil pero es hora de afrontar ese tema que es duro para mí – mis padres _eran_ hago énfasis en eran Charlie y Rene Swan y antes de que preguntes si _eran_ porque están muertos, fallecieron cuando tenía 16 años y estudiaba en un internado de aquí en New York, al cumplir la mayoría de edad pude salir de ese lugar y recibir mi herencia después decidí quedarme aquí y que no tenía a nadie en mi ciudad natal y aquí estoy.

Jasper está muy atento a las preguntas y respuestas pero siempre abrazandome y dando pequeños besos en el cuello y los hombros a lo que sus amigos se muestran incómodos y un poco molestos a cada muestra de afecto del él. No niego que me agrada pero a la vez me inquieta no quiero que ellos tengan problemas por mi culpa y ahora menos que nunca.

La plática sigue algo más relajada y alegre hasta que una voz conocida suena a mi espalda.

Buenas noches dama y caballeros - volteo rapidamente para decir- Ja.. Jacob que haces aquí no te esperaba – me levanto asombrada a lo que me envuelve en sus brazos que me hacen sentir segura. – ángel como estas, podríamos hablar un segundo– me dice para voltear a ver a mis acompañantes no sin antes dedicarle a Jasper una sonrisa cínica que solo lo hace para molestarlo y antes de que pase algo más prefiero atenderlo – claro permíteme un momento.

Chicos regreso en un momento y le doy un besos a jazz para transmitirle que todo está bien, doy la vuelta para dirigirme a la oficina y poder arreglar este asunto de una vez.

POV JASPET

Todo está saliendo bien, ella se muestra cómoda con ellos aunque hay veces en que ellos le dan unas miradas que hacen que yo me sienta incómodo, pero aquí lo importante es que ella esta agusto, hasta que una molesta voz a nuestra espalda hace que mi rabia salga a la superficie y parece disfrutar mi profunda molestia.

Mi enojo es causa del maldito de Jacob Balck un tipo bastante pagado de sí mismo que se creé lo mejor del mundo, es alto con una piel morena bien parecido que atrae a las mujeres y parece que Isabella no es la excepción ya que cada vez que él está cerca no puede estar fuera de sus brazos y eso me molesta pero gracias a nuestra "no relación" no puedo molestarme o al menos dar indicios de enojo.

Pero esta noche no voy a dejarme estoy dispuesto a dar pelea, cuando ella se levanta a saludar, él la envuelve en sus brazos y me dedica esa sonrisa cínica como retandome a decir algo. Ella regresa para disculparse un momento ya que tiene que atenderlo,.me da un casto beso y se retira, acompañada de ese estúpido.

Me quedo de pie viendo como ella se marcha y no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo de nuevo. Hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro para después escuchar un – hagamoslo – para de un seguido – yo estoy con ustedes - a lo que Emmet y yo no podemos ocultar nuestro asombró._ Estás seguro Edward no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso a demás pues yo solo pensaba en Em ya que no se si ella nos acepte los tres – pero el tiene esa sonrisa de estar seguro – o creeme Jasper, estoy seguro de que aceptara no le somos del todo indiferentes hora de poner el plan en marcha de seducirla hasta que ya no pueda aguantar más y cuando esté lista le planteamos la idea y listo creeme no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo.

Me agrada este nuevo Ed sabe lo que quiere aunque me acabo de dar cuenta de que quiere a mí Isabella pero se que con ellos está segura .

POV BELLA

. Y dime Jacob que haces aquí, no se supone que nos veríamos el lunes – preguntó extrañada por su visita – lo se bella lo que pasa es que tengo que salir fuera del país por otro negocio y me gustaria que firmaramos el contrato de compraventa de una vez y poderme marchar sin preocupación de dejarte planta ya que no se cuanto tiempo me tome estar fuera.

Me parece perfecto aqui tengo el contrato si gusta leerlo por última vez y procedemos a firmarlo, yo me encargo el lunes de hacer todo el papeleo y llevarlo con el notario para que todo quede legalmente – no es necesario que lo lea de nuevo confió en ti plenamente y se que no harías algo malo en mi contra eres como mi hermana lo sabes verdad – para después agarrar mi mano no lo puedo evitar y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos a lo que él se levanta y me abraza ya se los dije me encantan sus brazos son reconfortantes – me deja desahogar un momento, ya que me calmo me pregunta ¿ ya se lo dijiste? tiene que saberlo y aunque él no me agrada no hay de otra. – suspiro y le contestó ya más calmada - lo se jacob planeo hacerlo esta noche, pero creo que tu aparición no ayuda mucho ya sabes que no le agradas.

El ríe y exclama - creeme es plenamente correspondido – Bueno firmemos estoy para poder regresar con ellos, firmo y le doy los papeles a él– han de estarse preguntando porqué tardamos tanto y no quiero que piensen cosas que no son y mira que tu actitud da mucho que pensar o mejor dicho mal pensar – le reclamó pero a él le causa gracias y solo se ríe cínicamente, yo solo ruedo los ojos es imposible hablar con seriamente. Camino a la puerta con el siguiendo me, salimos y caminamos hasta llegar a la mesa donde están sentados, se nota que están tensos, al verme se relajan y jazz se levanta rápidamente para abrazarme y darme un beso, volteo a ver a jacob para despedirme a lo que dice que lo llame para cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que hablamos, se va no sin antes despedirse de mis acompañantes y de un visiblemente molesto jasper.

Me siento y pregunto ¿en que nos quedamos? La plática continúa pero no puedo dejar de sentir que algo cambio. La música suena y la gente baila muy animada hasta que Emmet se levanta para decir - Jasper me permitirias baila con Isabella - A lo que él responde - creo que eso deberias preguntarselo a ella no crees. - Me extiende su mano y me dice - quieres bailar hermosa - acepto su mano y digo - porque no, vamos.

Bajamos a la primera planta para mezclarnos con la gente. Comienza la canción de **[** Luis Fonsi - Despacito **]** con los primero acordes de la música empiezo a moverme muy sexy. pero con lo que no contaba que el tambien sabia moverse muy bien y a la vez sexy, nos movemos uno contra el otro y prácticamente nos olvidamos de los demas.

En un movimiento Em me abraza para hacerme una pregunta que me descoloca rápidamente - Isabella ¿Qué piensas del sexo, algunas vez has estado con más de una persona al mismo tiempo? Lo juro no soy de las persona que se asombra de muchas cosas pero eso si, no me lo esperaba. El sexo no me asusta al contrario me encanta pero que él me lo pregunte y siendo amigo de Jasper me descontrola mucho.

No te voy a mentir el sexo me encanta creo que no hay nada mejor en el mundo y no, nunca e estado con más de una persona a la vez - pero ¿porque la pregunta? intentas proponerme algo- le digo en broma esperando que ría o diga algo para negarlo, pero en lugar de eso solo se me queda mirando con los ojos llenos de deseo y sincera mente no sé qué pensar ya que no plantea nada preciso.

Creo que es mejor que regresemos a la mesa con los demás le informo, para dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso, pero antes de llegar lejos, toma mi mano para detenerme y decir - claro que te estoy proponiendo algo piensalo - y retomamos la marcha agarrados de la mano.

Llegamos a la mesa los chicos se levantan pero antes de sentarme jazz me nota pálida y me pregunta ¿ estás bien? ¿te traigo al de beber? - yo sólo niego con la cabeza para agregar - estoy bien solo un poco agitada - levantó la mano para hacerle señas a Jess que me traiga un vaso con agua a lo que Jasper me pregunta interrogandome ¿agua? estas segura no quiere algo más fuerte.

No jazz con agua estoy bien, Emmet decide hablar en ese instante haciendo me escupir la bebida de golpe nunca pensé que hablara en serio o se animará decirlo delante de su hermano y amigo - jazz le decía a Isabella que si ¿alguna vez a tenido sexo con más de una persona a la vez? - lo dice como si estuviera hablando del clima o algo así.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la reacción de Jasper lo juro - es una idea muy interesante ¿ no crees nena, no te gustaría intentarlo? creo que a los chicos no les molestaría intentarlo ¿o si chicos? - ellos niegan con la cabeza y Edward agrega - por mi encantado lo he estado deseando toda la noche.

Me paro de la silla para decirle a Jasper - podemos hablar un momento - no espero respuesta y me alejo a lo que él me sigue, ya un poco alejados lo encaró para preguntar ¿estas hablando en serio Jasper? me estas proponiendo estar con los tres al mismo tiempo ¿no te incomoda o molesta ni un poco?, estás dispuesto a compartirme con ellos así como así.

\- El me toma de la cara para luego decir - nena es una fantasia que tengo ¿ no estarias dispuesta a cumplirla por mi? recuerda que hemos cumplido varias tuyas y dijiste que cuando yo tuviera una tu encantada la cumplirias, pues aquí está, además tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo de nada de sentimiento en esta **no relación,** recuerda tu misma pusiste las reglas - esa afirmación rompe un poco mi corazón, pero se que tiene razón, lo acepto pero esto esta mas alla de lo que yo pudiera imaginar.

Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres. No me gustaría que en un futuro me lo echarás en cara - el me besó para después negar con la cabeza - esta bien jazz, que sea como tu quieras. Volvemos a la mesa, ellos están de lo más tranquilo como si no hubieran dicho nada.

Edward decide hablar primero - que pensaron ¿ están dispuestos a intentarlo?. Porque yo estoy muy ansioso de hacerlo a de ser una experiencia única. Isabella e hermosa y me imagino que es fabulosa en la cama, ¿o me equivoco jazz?.

No te equivocas hermano, es una experiencia inigualable y si estamos dispuesta a aceptar ¿verdad nena? A lo que solo me quedo observando para después afirmar con la cabeza, puedo notar la mirada de Emmet sobre mi y se da cuenta de que no me siento del todo cómoda. No me asusta el de estar con varios hombres al mismo tiempo pero en otras circunstancias, tengo una platica que realizar con jazz y no se como iniciarla creo que sería mejor tenerla antes de que esto siga avanzando.

Isabella estas bien con esto, porque si no podemos dejarlo, no queremos que te sientas obligada solo por complacer a Jasper – a lo que me limito a contesta– esta bien Em solo que antes me gustaría hablar con Jasper primero ya que tenemos una plática pendiente no es así.

Jasper voltea a verme rápidamente y sabe que tengo razón, pero por algún motivo se niega a que hablemos solo se limita a decir – nena creo que podemos dejar esa plática para después no crees ¿porque mejor no nos vamos de una vez? Me muero por estar contigo y lo chicos también ¿verdad? – pero jaz….. A lo que él me obliga a dejar de hablar con un besó y me dejo hacer sus besos me desarman. Llegó a la conclusión de que es mejor dejarlo para mañana, solo espero que no se moleste pero yo trate de que hablaramos.

Decidimos irnos a mi departamento ya que es el que está más cerca, solo les pido que me esperen mientras voy a la oficina por los papeles que firmé junto con Jacob.

Los recojo y salgo para irnos, al llegar a ellos comenzamos el trayecto a la salida. En el camino somos interceptados por una Alice muy sonriente y nos pregunta – ¿ya se retiran?, ¿porque tan temprano? Si apenas empieza a ponerse el ambiente, no se vayan y nos pone sus ojos estilo gato de sherk. Yo niego con la cabeza y respondo – no Alice preferimos retirarnos, mañana te hablo para ver que todo esté bien, ella al verme entrecierra los ojos para apartarme un poco de mis acompañantes – ¿estas bien? Te veo un poco intranquila y pálida, es por eso que ya se van ¿ya le dijiste a Jasper? Yo solo niego con la cabeza y respondo– aun no le he dicho nada, voy a esperar hasta mañana, no se dio el momento, te encargo todo ya firme los papeles con Jacob y prácticamente ya es de él y eso no significa que hay que descuidar todo. Confió en ustedes y en su criterio para manejar el lugar y avisale a Rose por favor.

Si amiga vete sin pendiente y cuidate recuerda lo que hablamos estamos para apoyarte. No puedo evitarlo y la abrazo son mi soporte en este momentos.

Doy la vuelta y llego a ellos para salir de una vez no se si estoy haciendo bien al aceptar lo que si sé es que mi corazón está con Jasper en este momento y voy a ser todo para que esto que tenemos funcione y podamos ser una familia como debe de ser.

NARRADOR

Esa noche cuatro personas salen de ese lugar, sin saber que su vida cambiaría radicalmente y no podrán evitarlo. El con la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto. Ella con el corazón enamorado y con la noticia de que en unos meses sería padre de un hermoso bebe que ya venía en camino.

Y ellos sin saber que esa noche le entregaría su corazón a esa chica que apenas habían conocido hace unos momentos antes.

FIN

—

Digan me que les pareció.

Fue mi primer intento de escribir, se que tiene muchos errores ortográficos. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia estoy en búsqueda de una beta. Espero sus rr y acepto toda crítica porque sé que es para un bien.


End file.
